Assault on Balibor
This battle occurred, when Stoneblade Diggers dug into the mines of Balibor, and the Trolls stormed and took the mines. The mumus tried to land an assault on the mines twice, but on the third charge, the mumus were victorious and the Trolls were slain or fled. There are now many small outposts and camps surrounding the Milan Crater, owned by Trolls, and they are plotting revenge. Sloka Ironright, the general of the mumus, wrote a journal. This is it: 'Troll: '''When do we charge? '''Miner: '''Hum dee dum. '''Troll: '''Hah. They don't even hear us. On the count of three, we attack! '''Miner: '''Whats that? Sounds like a Troll! '''Troll: '''Now! *Bombs and spears fly, as trolls attack* *The miners flee* '''Sloka: '''What? Trolls in the mines? This is unheard of! '''Mumu Guard: '''We must launch an attack. They have captured two miners! '''Sloka: '''Yes, send for Athi Stonefist. We will charge them! '''Athi: '''I am here, Master Sloka. Let us attack at once. '''Sloka: '''You will send out a captain and some soldiers to attack at once, Athi! *Soldiers charge* '''Stoneblade Warrior: '''Hah! Dinner's served. '''Stoneblade Guardian: '''We won't bow to you! '''Balibor Mumu Captain: '''We do not spare evil! '''Stoneblade Charger: '''You will die here! *Trolls defeat mumus, as Athi sends another assault* '''Stoneblade Charger: '''Here they come, boys! '''Stoneblade Archer: '''Kill the lot of them! *Trolls defeat mumu assault* '*'''A Troll chieftain comes to help his guards* '''Spavgliz: '''We will rule Balibor! '''Stoneblade Guardian: '''Kill them! Kill them all! *Trolls defeat mumu assault, as mumus fall back.* *Mumus charge, with Athi leading them* '''Athi: '''Slay the Trolls! Slay them! '''Spavgliz: '''Haha! You think you can defeat us, little fool? *Spazgliv defeated* '''Stoneblade Charger: '''They're putting up a fight, this time! '''Stoneblade Warrior: '''Slay their leader, *Athi slain and mumu assault defeated* *Mumus send out third attack, with Sloka leading* '''Sloka: '''This ends here! Archers, fire! '''Balibor Mumu Archer: '''Yes, master. *Fires* '''Stoneblade Charger: '''Aaggg! '''Stoneblade Warrior: '''Nooo! '''Stoneblade Guardian: '''You'll die, my master is strong! '''Stoneblade Guardian: '''The blackness seizes me. '''Sloka: '''Who is this master, do you think..? '''Balibor Mumu Captain: '''No, neither Zokode, Lurgaz, or Gurzaz Stoneblade is here by my thinking. '''Sloka: '''Let us move on. '''Cruel Stoneblade: '''So, the victims have made it past the gates? '''Stoneblade Archer: '''Aarrgghh! '''Sloka: '''They are regrouping! *Trolls constantly launch assaults, each beging defeated* *The trolls fall back* '''Sloka: '''Move on! '''Stoneblade Jailor: '''Drop your weapons, or we slays the prisoners! '''Miner: '''Don't do it! '''Stoneblade Jailor: '''Nooo! *Miner pulls a dagger from his back* '''Miner: '''And that is why you shouldn't drop your weapons. '''Taskmaster Fikshat: '''You are all fools to come here, now you must die! '''Taskmaster Fikshat: '''Kruzalav! Assist me! *Fikshat runs off, leaving the mumus to a cyclops* *All surviving Trolls escape* '''Kruzalav: '''You will flee before me! '''Kruzalav: '''My service to Gurzaz Stoneblade was strong, he will avenge me! *Kruzalav defeated* '''Sloka: '''We have won! Let us reclaim the mines, and plug up this hole those vile creatures dug!